


Stolen

by KiraKiraSparkle (Kiramochis)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's literally just 776 words of self indulgence, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/KiraKiraSparkle
Summary: She finds his hoodie





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of my love for oversized clothes (hoodies and sweaters in particular) and the lack of Tsumugi wearing Gaku's clothes in faworks

Tsumugi was folding laundry in the living room, separating the clean clothes in piles. Everything was going fine until she found a sweater that belonged to neither her nor her father. It was a black pullover, with no designs on it. She honestly wasn’t sure how she didn’t see it when she was cleaning it.

Maybe it belonged to one of the boys? But come to think of it, Tsumugi never saw any of them wear pullovers. Then who does it belong to? Come to think of it, didn’t Gaku wear a pullover similar to this when he visited last week? It was his wasn’t it?

Tsumugi’s cheeks began to heat up at the memory of Gaku’s visit. He had shown up at random, takeout in one hand and a bag of movies in the other. They ate cheap food together and watched even cheaper movies. Tsumugi ended up falling asleep on Gaku halfway through the night (something she’s still apologising for) and he left once the movie was over. Gaku left a note for Tsumugi to find in the morning, explaining everything. In the haste to get Tsumugi in bed, clean up the mess they made and get out of the house before Otoharu came home, Gaku must have left the pullover he wore.

And said pullover was in her possession. She knew she should return it, it was his after all. She had no right to keep it, yet Tsumugi found herself not wanting to part with it. She pushed aside the laundry basket and slowly held up the pullover. Dreamy memories filled her brain, and Tsumugi slipped on the hoodie. It was comically large on her, the ends of the pullover barely reached her knees and her arms where fully engulfed in the sleeves. Despite being freshly washed, it still felt like Gaku had just taken it off.

Tsumugi lifted the collar of the hoodie to get a sniff, but instead of smelling like Gaku, it smelled like her lavender detergent. It was still warm from the dryer and Tsumugi felt like she could fall asleep right then and there. It was almost like she was in his arms at the very moment. She shouldn’t even be wearing it, she had to return it to Gaku as soon as possible.

But, she could hoard it for a bit longer right? Gaku wouldn’t care right? Tsumugi pushed up the sleeves of the hoodie to her elbows and continued to fold the laundry. With the added length of the sleeves, it made the process of folding much more difficult, but Tsumugi was determined to finish her laundry and then return Gaku’s pullover to him.

Speaking of which she should let Gaku know she still had his hoodie. Tsumugi pulled out her phone to contact Gaku, but a knock on the door caught her attention. Tsumugi set her phone down and walked over to the door. When she opened, she found just the man she was looking to contact. Gaku stood at her doorstep, dressed in a cream turtleneck and black sunglasses. He wasn’t really trying to hide his identity was he? The main difference between all his past visits and now was the light pink hue that took over his face, which was growing darker by the second.

Crap she was still wearing his hoodie! Before she could properly greet her guest, Tsumugi’s hands flew to the bottom of the pullover to take it off.

“Don’t.” Gaku said. Tsumugi stopped her actions and looked up at him. He was trying so hard to play it cool. “I came here to see if you wanted to get something to eat but I ended up finding my missing hoodie instead.”

“I’m so sorry! I’ll take it off and rewash it.” Gaku laughed at Tsumugi’s answer.

“It’s fine. It looks good on you actually.” Gaku rubbed his neck and turned his head away. Now it was Tsumugi’s turn to blush. She fiddled with the ends of the pullover, not sure what to say.

“So we were going to go out to eat?” Tsumugi asked, looking down at her hands. Gaku nodded. “Let me finish putting away the laundry and then we can go.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gaku stepped in the house. “Oh, and Tsumugi.”

“Yes?” She asked, turning around. Gaku walked closer to her and whispered in her ear.

“You should wear my clothes more often, you can take as many as you want.” While seeming like he never said a word, Gaku went to sit down on the couch. 

It was official, Yaotome Gaku was going to be the death of Takanashi Tsumugi.


End file.
